


Collar and chains (do) they take the power away?~

by Merlioske



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), BDSM Undertones, Bottom Merlin, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, InVaderS InVadE, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is /not/ Court Sorcerer, Merlioske-friendly, That's cuz they be stupid, Throne Sex, Top Arthur, Uuu!, duh - Freeform, it me after all, magic is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: It's been calm in Camelot after the magic ban was lifted. No one actually /saw/ any sorcerers doing any... well, sorcery, or anything like that, of course. There were no executions though, and so the people, wary as they were, accepted the change.There were whispered rumors about a Sorcerer the King of Camelot kept. But there was no truth to them, surely.Camelot, all peaceful, her King, all complacent... The situation was ripe for the picking. Or was it...?ora dumb-ass lordling decides to Invade Camelot. Arthur and Merlin have something to say about it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211
Collections: Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang





	Collar and chains (do) they take the power away?~

**Author's Note:**

> wonderful [Cosmo](https://marlinsandthetrout.tumblr.com) created [this](https://marlinsandthetrout.tumblr.com/post/639864770194964480/the-kings-pet-drawn-for-the-merlin-reverse-bang) marvel of a piece and i just couldn't help myself...
> 
> i hope you enjoy~
> 
> as always, my biggest of thank yous to the magnificent [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a gorgeous beta job. <333

~x~

"You know there's no other way."

Arthur worried his lip between his teeth. "But it's…"

Merlin stepped up to him, ran a soothing hand over his chest. "Come now, it's not so much different from what you do to me in bed is it?"

Arthur sputtered, going _very_ crimson, _very_ fast. He looked absolutely delicious. Merlin licked his lips.

" _Mer_ lin--- this and --- well, that --- I---" he huffed a breath. Raised his worried eyes to Merlin.

Merlin's gaze softened. _By the gods, but look at him_ … His precious, golden King. Oh, how Merlin loved him. "It's all right, Your Majesty. I want to do this for you. _Let_ me do this for you."

Arthur still looked unsure. Still looked like he'd much rather don his armour and march out there into all that mayhem and into those unspeakably terrible odds and---

"And… When it's all over and done with…." Merlin purred, stepping closer, stepping _into_ Arthur's space, watching his King's pupils dilating practically on instinct and licked his lips very, _very_ slowly, giving Arthur enough time to fix his gaze to and follow his tongue’s path. "You can take me, right there, on that big, obscene throne of yours, making me scream loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear how good you are to me."

Arthur's eyes sparkled, and Merlin grinned in victory.

~x~

Lord Oberwulf or Beowulf or… Something or other wulf, Merlin was rather sure, strutted into the hall like he owned the place. 

Merlin, who was sitting on the ground by Arthur's feet, wearing nothing but loose, decadently soft breeches in Pendragon Red and a thick golden collar around his neck connected to Arthur's wrist with a chain of spun gold, smirked at him. The lord’s eyes were drawn for a second to the Triskelion tattoo, that was dark and glittering on Merlin’s chest, marking him clearly as both a Druid _and_ as a Sorcerer.

Arthur, meanwhile, looked a picture of a bored, absolutely done with this meaningless, time-waste-of-an-affair King. He sat upon his throne, legs spread, fingers loosely twined across his belly, and his golden crown gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the window and that Arthur was currently gazing out.

"King Pendragon," the little weasel of a man started, as soon as he was in range.

"Lord Draowulf," Arthur spoke over him smoothly, and Merlin crowed internally, _Aha! Knew it was wulf something or other!_ "You've quite the balls, I must admit. Marching upon my lands with an army this size."

"I---" Krowulf looked lost in the face of Arthur's absolute and complete nonchalance while looking at the forces outside his window.

Merlin smirked again and leaned into Arthur's leg, in reassurance and support both. That, and because whatever he had sworn up and down to Arthur, this next part? It'll take a bit… _More_ than he had let on. From how Arthur was all tension, everywhere Merlin could feel, his King knew it too, and damn him, for knowing his lover so well.

Thankfully, none of Arthur's tension translated into his speaking to the Doolwulf, or whatever his face.

"Yes, quite the balls indeed. How many men is that? Not that it matters, but I am rather curious about the accuracy of my sources."

Foolwulf blinked. "I…" He seemed to recenter before pulling up to his full height, which, in Merlin's opinion, wasn't all that impressive but there he went, and spoke again. "I have over eight hundred men in my army."

"Eight hundred, huh. Impressive." Arthur could not have sounded any flatter if he had tried. Merlin marveled at his King's ability to act. Eight hundred _was_ impressive. Or, rather, would have been, had they not known (thank you, Morgana, who had barged into their chambers in the middle of the night --- thankfully _after_ Arthur and Merlin had gone to bed proper --- all pale-faced and with worry-bitten lips, having run straight over as soon as she'd woken from her latest vision) and had not had the time to come up with a plan (meaning having had the time to yell at each other and then have wild makeup sex for hours that left them raw, sore, sated and with an actual plan by the end of the night).

Now, however? Now they _were_ ready. And when Arthur started twisting the chain around his wrist in seemingly absentminded little movements, Merlin took a deep breath - it was time.

While Polwulf preened, apparently incapable of catching _any_ of the nuances in the King’s speech, Arthur continued, in the same bored, flat tone of voice. "Would be more impressive if you actually _had_ eight hundred men though."

Claywulf blinked. "What? What nonsense are you ---"

Arthur nodded towards the window. "See for yourself."

Truwulf, obviously cluing in that he should be perturbed at least, tried to walk over to the window in what he probably thought of as a dignified way. Merlin, personally, thought he looked like a frightened little piglet, wobbling towards slaughter.

"What is the meaning of this?!? Where is my army!!!" The lord Pleowulf screeched, as soon as he was close enough to the window to see his army, or the lack thereof.

“That sounds like a reasonable inquiry.” Arthur nodded magnanimously, and then his lips twisted up in a smirk, devious enough to make lord Breewulf flinch away. “Tell us, where’d you put the nasty soldiers, pet?”

Lord Dunderwulf’s eyes bulged when he saw that Arthur was addressing _the slave at his feet_ and yes, he knew, _had known_ that the King of Camelot had a… Sorcerer. After all, the magic was legal here again, but… He didn't actually _believe_ it was real, no one did. What with no official position for sorcery at court. What with the King himself, adamant about only training the Knights in the 'traditional' way still. Now though. Now the lord paused. And thought back. How there had been dark figures, shadowing the Knights of Camelot as he and his entourage had passed. How _every_ Knight had a very distinct right hand by their side. The lord paled. Refocused.

“The Sea,” Merlin told them, casual as can be, his eyes sparkling in amusement and not leaving lord Turdwulf for a second.

Lord Kermitwulf gaped, speechless, and this time it was Merlin’s turn to preen. He managed it rather much better than the lord, even if he did say so himself.

Arthur chuckled. “The sea, pet? Why the sea?”

Merlin shrugged one-shouldered. “They looked hot; I figured they could use a cooling down.”

The lord wheezed while Arthur straight up barked out a laugh. “And there you have it, _lord_ Draowulf. You may, for I am feeling generous today indeed, go and fish your men out of the sea. Afterwards, however, you shall be returning here, to swear your undying and eternal fealty to me. With appropriate reparations on offer as well, of course.”

Lord Shmuckwulf nodded so fast and so hard Merlin spared a moment of worry for the state of his neck, but then he was bowing and bumbling assurances and thanking Arthur for his generosity and---

“Get out. Now,” Arthur interrupted the blustering lord, apparently entirely done with this whole day, and the lord scampered, quiet whimpers following.

“I still think you should’ve let me send him off to his men too,” Merlin grumbled when the door closed behind lord Wicwulf.

“But how would he spread what had happened here, then?” Arthur asked, amused. “Plus, you look like you’re about to keel over,” he finished quietly, worry coloring his voice as he slipped from his throne and went to his knees before his lover.

“Everyone out.” Merlin’s voice carried across the hall, and soon the throne room emptied, the door clicking shut behind the last Knight, latch locking them inside nice and safe and _alone_.

Arthur’s lips pulled up in a salacious smile, his eyes going dark. “Have I mentioned how… stimulating I find you commanding my Knights?”

Merlin snorted and raised his hand, his fingers trembling slightly, and brushed Arthur’s fringe away from his face.

Arthur frowned again. Seeing his sorcerer this weak, this vulnerable didn’t sit right with him at all. “What can I do, pet?”

Merlin hummed, bit his lip. The fingers of his other hand found the spun gold leash that was still wrapped around Arthur’s wrist and toyed with it purposefully.

“Oh it’s like that, is it?” Arthur’s eyebrow rose in amusement, and he rose to his feet unhurriedly, pointedly. He caught the leash in his hand and pulled Merlin after him slowly.

“You know it’s the fastest---” Merlin stumbled, his vision darkening for a second, and a moment later he found himself placed on his King’s lap, straddling his thighs while Arthur ran his hands worriedly all over Merlin as if checking for injuries.

Merlin rolled his eyes at that. “I’m not injured, you utter clotpole, I’m _exhausted_.”

Arthur scoffed. “Yes, well. _Someone_ had sworn to me up and down that teleporting an army was no big deal for someone with powers of _such magnitude._ ”

Merlin had enough decency to look a bit sheepish at that. At least a little. “So I may have fibbed just a bit.” At Arthur’s incredulous look, Merlin hurried to continue. “Only because I knew that otherwise you’d obsess and worry incessantly _and_ also because I knew you’d help me get my strength back immediately.”

Arthur hummed, thoughtful, the leash in his hand going taut as he reached for Merlin’s side, running his fingers over Merlin’s ribs with a barely-there touch. “Immediately, huh…”

"Yes," Merlin hissed, panting already and wriggling on his lap. "Arthur---"

The King pulled the leash tightly, making his sorcerer gasp, all the while running a proprietary hand over his side in slow motions. "What was that, pet?"

Merlin whined, a shudder slamming through him as Arthur watched. He knew that tone. Knew it well. " _My Lord_."

Arthur smirked, fingered the hem of Merlin's pants, hummed. "Very convenient, these. Might make them your mandatory attire, in fact."

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. As if you could bear other people seeing me like this on the daily."

Arthur took a moment to think on it -- his eyes flashing as he recalled the gazes of the courtiers when they had seen Merlin during the preparations for today’s … farce -- before nodding. "Fair enough. Will just have to enjoy this particular outfit enough today then, shall I?"

And with that, he tore Merlin's pants right down the seam.

Merlin gaped. Arthur smirked. And then released the leash, letting it hang loose on his wrist, in order to grab Merlin's ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks and reaching between them.

"Oil, if you would, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin whimpered, his hands spasming where they had flown to take hold in Arthur's hair, and his eyes glowed gold ---though it was far too dim for the King’s satisfaction --- and Arthur's fingers were suddenly nice and slippery.

The King purred his contentment and leaned in to suck a leisurely kiss to Merlin's neck as he dipped the tips of his fingers inside his lover.

"Should I make you come just like this?" he asked in a while after making sure Merlin was thoroughly stretched and open and almost out of his mind with bliss already, and Merlin keened. "On my fingers? Nice and slow?" Merlin shook his head, his whole frame wracked with shivers. Arthur hummed thoughtfully, pulling his fingers out and guiding his cock to between Merlin's cheeks, making the head press against his hole just a little. "Or…?" He didn’t finish his question, letting his unspoken words fill up the space around them, settling in the quiet left between Merlin’s _sounds_.

Merlin whined and collapsed into Arthur, kissing him hard and sloppy, panting into his mouth. "Or, definitely or… Please, _please,_ My Lord---" 

Arthur grinned and it looked feral. "Hold on tight, pet. I am going to make you _scream."_ And with that, Arthur rammed his hips up, pulling Merlin _down_ at the same time. 

Merlin threw his head back and yelped, shuddering all over, his body spasming around his King's, making him grunt. 

"Oh, oh _gods---_ " Merlin gasped, his cock leaking pearly white fluid between their bellies, and Arthur groaned, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight. “Oh, oh, _oh---_ ” Merlin was moaning, his voice going louder with each thrust of Arthur’s hips.

The King snarled, the thought of their-near-invasion fresh on his mind, shoving himself harder into his panting lover, wanting - no, needing- _more._ More of him, more of this, just, _more_.

His grip on Merlin’s hips was rough, one that would, definitely, leave fingerprints on his alabaster skin, marking him up for everyone to see, to know _who_ has claimed the most powerful sorcerer alive.

Arthur snapped his hips up again with even more force, his eyes sliding half-shut as Merlin threw his head back and _screamed_ , his voice echoing, so _so_ lovely. Arthur felt his anger melt away, a languid sort of pleasure filling him up instead, and he gentled his movements, just a bit, encouraging Merlin to bounce on his lap.

Merlin keened, looked down at his King, all golden and resplendent and sobbed out his name as he came. The expression of pure delight on his face sent Arthur after him in just a few quick thrusts and then they collapsed on the throne, boneless and sated.

“Hm…” Arthur hummed, a while later, his fingers running in absentminded little motions over his sorcerer’s skin. “Better, then?”

Merlin raised his head, blinked lazily, a smile stretching across his lips. His eyes shone bright and golden, overshadowing the setting sun and stealing Arthur’s breath away. “Yes, _My Lord_.”

Yes, the collar and the leash had been an _excellent_ idea. Arthur was _so_ glad he had come up with it indeed.

~x~

**Author's Note:**

> comments are life~  
> xoxoxo
> 
> also do be sure to check out the rest of submissions to our fest -  
> [MerlinTinyReverseBang2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerlinTinyReverseBang2021)


End file.
